Tumblr Collection: Klaine
by khal-blaine
Summary: Sometimes I feel compelled to write short drabbles and post them on Tumblr. They will all be posted here in one convenient location as they are created. Each chapter is a separate drabble. Rated T as a precaution.
1. New York For Marriage

Occasionally, usually in response to current events/situations/headcannons, I will feel inspired to write and post short Klaine drabbles on Tumblr. I decided to go ahead and publish them on here too. Each "chapter" will be a separate Tumblr drabble. :) They're not my best writing, and usually written in less than 15 minutes, with little editing, so don't expect too much. Rated T, just in case, but I highly doubt there will ever be anything that intense. They are just drabbles, after all. LOL.

This first drabble was written on the night of June 24, 2011 when same-sex marriage passed in the New York Senate. I was beyond ecstatic, and I had to write something to channel my inspiration, so this came out of it. I think it sucks, but whatever. HAHA. Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were huddled together on the couch in the Hummels' living room, eyes trained on Blaine's laptop where it sat on the coffee table in front of them. Half of the monitor was the New York State Senate's livestream, and the other half was Kurt's Twitter page. Tweets from various equality organizations were continuously adding to the constant stream, updating every moment of the livestream that they were watching.<p>

They had been here for two hours, had seen the amendment to the bill pass. The amendment that still allowed religious institutions to discriminate and refuse to perform ceremonies if they chose to, but Kurt didn't let it bother him. _One step at a time_, he thought. If this bill didn't pass, the amendment wouldn't matter anyway…

Every now and then, Burt, Carole, or Finn would come in and ask how things were going. The boys would give an update to the best of their knowledge before being left with each other again. Kurt was grateful to his family that they were letting him experience this moment in history alone with Blaine.

A few Senators spoke, explaining their decisions to vote for or against the bill, most far exceeding the two minute limit the President had given each of them. Kurt rolled his eyes at one of the Senators voting against and teared up at several of the senators voting in the affirmative.

Finally, the time had come. The speakers had finished, and the time to read the results was here.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand, and they held each other close, hearts racing as the names of the "Nays" were read.

"There's so many," Blaine whispered.

"Shh," Kurt soothed, though anxiety was starting to make him feel sick, too.

The Secretary began to read the "Ayes."

"Did you count how many no's there were?" Kurt asked suddenly, "Oh my god."

"No, I don't know. I don't think I could count how many fingers I have right now."

The last affirmative vote was read. Not a single breath was drawn. Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand was growing painful. Kurt squeezed back, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Ayes: 33. Nays: 29," the Secretary stated. The crowd gathered in the Senate burst into cheers and applause.

The boys stared at each other in silence, both disbelieving. Blaine's face glowed as a smile finally broke out on his face, Kurt's soon following suit. He burrowed into his boyfriend's embrace, and they held each other tightly, laughing in sheer joy as tears filled their eyes and spilled onto each other's shirts.

After a moment, there was a knock on the doorframe. They looked up to see the rest of Kurt's family peeking inside.

"Good news?" Carole asked. Kurt only nodded, not sure he could trust his voice. There were smiles all around as Kurt went to hug his dad, stepmom, and stepbrother. Carole pulled Blaine into a hug, Burt clasping him on the shoulder.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Finn said genuinely.

The three of them remained in the room for a few minutes before leaving again, and Blaine turned to Kurt, his eyes sparkling with tears, pride, and so much affection. They kissed passionately, hearts racing in synch.

"So," Blaine asked when they broke apart, "We're still planning on New York City after graduation, right?"

Kurt laughed, "Yes. Yes, we are. And I'd like to ask you something."

"Mhmm?" Kurt took Blaine's hands, holding them tightly as he bent down on one knee. Blaine looked a little surprised, but he said nothing.

"Blaine Anderson," he began, "You complete me. You are the Sesame to my Street. You are the midwestern tourist in my Statue of Liberty." Blaine chuckled, "You are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, and I love you so much I can't express it with words… Someday, when we go to New York, I want to get down on one knee again and ask you to marry me… I want to be the next Neil and David with you." He stood back up and smiled at Blaine, whose eyes were filled with fresh tears, "But right now, I just want to tell you how happy I am to be your boyfriend, and how happy I am that I could spend tonight with you."

"How am I supposed to respond to that?" Blaine asked with a choked laugh. Kurt shrugged and shook his head, at a loss for words, and Blaine rolled his eyes, "You're amazing." He pulled Kurt into another tight hug, pressing a kiss to his temple. "And I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are totally awesome, btw...<em>


	2. Pottermore

I wrote this during the late hours of July 30, while waiting for the first clue for early Pottermore registration to appear. Tumblr was going inasne, and we were all freaking out because no one knew exactly what time the clue would appear. There were several false alarms. While I waited, this drabble came into existence. I've always imagined Blaine as a super nerd. LOL.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard the doorbell ring downstairs—muffled voices as Carole greeted the visitor. Then the pounding of feet as someone scaled the stairs at an alarmingly fast pace.<p>

"KURT!" Blaine's voice rang out from the hallway, making Kurt jump so much that he nearly fell onto the floor. A second passed, and his bedroom door flew open, Blaine gripping his laptop under one arm as his eyes darted wildly around the room.

"Blaine, what are you-?" Kurt watched with concern as his boyfriend dashed forward, reaching over Kurt to push the power button on the old desktop computer Kurt hardly ever used.

"Get your laptop out," Blaine commanded, setting his own on the bed and turning it on, "Get your laptop, Kurt!" Blaine repeated with urgency. Kurt obeyed, pressing the power button as Blaine stared hungrily at the screen in front of him, eyes wild.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Fine," Blaine replied, sounding worlds away.

"…may I ask what we're doing with three computers?"

"Pottermore," Blaine whispered reverently.

"Potter…what?" Kurt shook his head in confusion.

"_POTTERMORE_," Blaine repeated, typing furiously as his Internet finally loaded, "Only the greatest website that the world will ever know! An online, interactive Harry Potter experience! We're going to get Sorted," Blaine breathed, "Sorted into our Hogwarts Houses by J.K. Rowling herself…"

"Okay," Kurt said slowly, "and why are we so frantic about things right now?"

"Get on your Internet. . Do the desktop too. Sometime on July 31, it's supposed to open and some people are going to get in early. The rest of us have to wait until October. And I do _not_ want to wait until October. I _can't_, Kurt."

"Blaine, it's only July 30th…"

"Not in the UK!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled, typing in the URL. His boyfriend's inner nerd was no longer a surprise to him, especially after he had dragged Kurt along to the midnight premiere of Deathly Hallows Part 2, dressed up in full Hogwarts uniform, and then cried for three hours on Kurt's shoulder after the credits rolled.

"_Due to overwhelming demand, you cannot access Pottermore right now._" Kurt read aloud. Blaine stared at his screen hungrily, taking a deep breath.

xxxxxxxxx

"OH, IT'S HOPELESS! IT'S JUST LIKE MY ELEVENTH BIRTHDAY, KURT!" Blaine cried forty-five minutes later, "Do you know how long I waited for my Hogwarts letter? The letter that never came…? I'll never get into Pottermore now. I'm just a stupid Muggle!"

He groaned, flopping onto Kurt's bed in defeat. Smiling fondly, Kurt got out of his chair and crossed the room to the bed. He sat beside Blaine's dejected form, running a hand through his ungelled curls.

"It'll be okay," he promised.

* * *

><p>(Yes, Blaine did finally discover the Magic Quill and successfully register that night.)<p> 


	3. Happy Anniversary

Hey, party people! Happy Klaine-iversary! :) It's been 6 months since their first kiss. This drabble basically wrote itself last night. I was getting very emotional over these boys, so it's completely full of fluff. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kurt had spent his evening over his biology textbook, willing himself to memorize as much of Chapter 3 as he could before the exam tomorrow. His binder was laying open on his desk, old worksheets spread across the surface. He glanced over at the clock. 11:48. Where on earth had the time gone?<p>

Groaning, he got up from his desk and hastily changed into his pajamas. After a shortened moisturizing routine, he started to gather up his papers and place them back in the binder. He was exhausted from his cram session, and organization of his schoolwork was not at the top of his priority list at the moment. Haphazardly shoving things back into his schoolbag, Kurt accidentally knocked his calendar to the floor. He reached down to pick it up, drawing an X through today's date as he set it back on the desk.

Something caught his eye.

In the box with tomorrow's date, September 15, Kurt's had written, "6-month Anniversary," complete with a red heart. For the first time in a few hours, a smile spread across his face. He set his bag on the chair and crossed the room to his bed, turning off the light as he went. The covers were warm and inviting, and it took all of Kurt's willpower to stay awake as he watched the clock.

11:58.

11:59.

Midnight.

From his bedside table, his phone began to vibrate. Kurt reached over and grabbed it, realizing he'd never turned it off. Blaine was calling. He pressed "Accept" and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Kurt? Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry," Blaine apologized quickly, "I was just gonna leave you a voicemail. I didn't know your phone was on."

"Honey, it's fine," Kurt assured him, "I just went to bed anyway. I've been studying for that biology test all night."

"Oh. Good," he paused, "Well, as long as you're still awake—Happy Anniversary." Kurt could hear the smile in Blaine's voice. It was infectious. Kurt grinned into the darkness.

"Happy Anniversary," Kurt replied, "I'm so lucky to have you."

"We both got pretty lucky, I think."

"Yeah," Kurt stifled a yawn.

"You need to sleep," Blaine said, "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much."

"Kurt, put the phone on speaker, and put it back on the table."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Just do it. I'll end the call; don't worry about it."

Confused, Kurt obeyed, pushing the speaker button as he slid the phone back onto the table. "Okay, Blaine."

A few seconds passed, and Blaine's voice began to come through the small speaker. He was singing. A slow version of "Teenage Dream," their song. Even through the rough quality of the cell phone, Kurt could hear the tender emotions in his boyfriend's voice.

He closed his eyes with a heart so full it nearly ached, Blaine's lullaby drifting him into a peaceful sleep…


	4. Christmas Gift

I wanted to write fluff. It's December, so it turned into Christmas fluff. I might continue in this verse a little, but we'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Rachel, are you seriously leaving me alone over Christmas?" Kurt asked. He was shocked. His best friend and roommate was busy packing, preparing to catch a flight back home to Ohio. Kurt had opted to stay in New York over the break, saving the money he would have spent on plane tickets to help pay for the increasing NYADA tuition and costs of getting closer to achieving his dreams. Kurt hadn't been overly upset about staying behind until Rachel announced just a few hours ago that she had a flight home that evening and wouldn't be back until early January.<p>

"I'm sorry, Kurt! My dads just told me they bought the plane ticket today! I didn't know!" Kurt could tell by Rachel's voice that she was genuinely sorry, but there was nothing either of them could do. "I'm going to be late to the airport!" Rachel quickly zipped her suitcase up and threw on her heavy jacket. Kurt walked her to the door of their shared apartment and opened it for her. "I'll see you in two weeks," she said with a smile. Rachel kissed him on the cheek and darted out the door.

Great. It was his first Christmas in college, and Kurt would be spending it alone. His heart gave a painful throb as he thought of his family missing him over the holidays…how excited Blaine had been to see him. They'd had nightly Skype chats and phone calls since their separation had begun. Kurt had even had to invest in a new phone plan to accommodate their ridiculous amount of text conversations. But they had both been so excited to be with each other again. Now he wouldn't see his boyfriend for at least another few months. It was almost too painful to think about.

xxxxxxxx

The first few days weren't too bad. Kurt went about his usual routine. It was quiet in the little two bedroom apartment. He kept the TV or his iPod playing over the speakers throughout the day, just to add some noise. At the end of the day, Kurt rushed to his bedroom at precisely 9:00 PM. He logged into Skype to see that Blaine was already online waiting for him. A genuine smile spread across his face at the sight of his boyfriend.

"I don't think I'll be able to get online tomorrow night," Blaine said a few hours later as they were winding up the chat session.

"Why not?" Kurt asked, disappointed. These chats were usually the highlight of his days.

"We're starting Christmas break tomorrow, and the guys at Dalton are forcing me to go to Jeff's annual celebratory slumber party," Blaine explained, "I'm pretty sure they're going to be commanding my attention, and I doubt they'll let me get on my laptop."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad the Warblers are still including you. It should be fun."

"Once a Warbler, always a Warbler," Blaine chuckled half-heartedly, "I'm sorry, babe. I'll stay on extra-long Saturday night to make it up to you. I promise."

Kurt smiled, "Good. Well you better get ready for bed. It's almost 11:30 over there. You have school in the morning, mister. I love you."

Blaine grinned, "I love you, too."

xxxxxxxx

The following day dragged on slowly. It was basically torture, knowing that he didn't have his video chat with Blaine waiting for him at the end of the day. Kurt was heading to the kitchen to start making a meal for one when there came a soft knock on the apartment door. He paused, confused. Who on earth would be at his door…? He crossed the room, glancing through the peephole. Sure enough, there was a figure bundled up in the hallway. Kurt pulled open the door as the man removed the beanie on his head, revealing dark curls.

"Blaine!" Kurt took a step back in complete shock.

Grinning from ear to ear, Blaine stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind him. He slipped off his heavy coat and tossed it to the floor before turning his attention back to his dumbstruck boyfriend. Blaine rushed forward, throwing his arms around him. Lifting him off the floor, Blaine spun them in a circle as Kurt laughed, a loud, ecstatic sound. When Blaine set him back down, Kurt attacked his lips. After months of separation, their kiss was passionate, but romantic.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Kurt asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

"No one should be alone on Christmas," Blaine replied simply. "I hope you didn't want anything, because I kind of spent everything on the round trip ticket."

"I couldn't have asked for anything better than you." Kurt buried his head into Blaine's neck, breathing in the familiar cologne.

"I love you so much," Blaine whispered.

* * *

><p>I love reviews! :D<p> 


	5. Sick Broadway Star

I wrote this from a prompt sent to me by an anon on Tumblr who wanted sick Broadway Blaine and a comforting Kurt. It was supposed to be Blangst, but it turned into complete fluff. I regret nothing! Future!fic. In canon, it's Kurt and Blaine's 10 month anniversary today, so huzzah!

* * *

><p>Blaine lifted his head up off the pillow and strained his tired eyes to look at the clock on the nightstand. Even the soft red light of the digital numbers was painful to look at in the dark room. 6:58 PM. He groaned in frustration just before the bedroom door cracked open, light from the hall framing the flawless silhouette of Kurt's face, poking through the doorway.<p>

"You awake, honey?" the gentle voice drifted toward him from across the room. Blaine mumbled affirmatively, and Kurt invited himself in, pulling the door closed. "I'm gonna turn on the light," he warned. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, but the glow from the lamp on the nightstand still made his head throb painfully. When Blaine finally looked over at Kurt, he couldn't fight the small smile that pulled up at the corner of his lips.

"Chicken soup?" he asked, raising an amused eyebrow at the cliché, "Really?"

"Nope," Kurt replied, setting the tray down nearby, "It's stew. Last time you had chicken soup when you were sick, it made you feel worse. And I know you like beef stew."

Of course Kurt would remember that chicken soup and Blaine's stomach didn't get along. He remembered the smallest things—one of the many reasons Blaine felt constantly blessed to have him in his life, even after all these years. "Is it the good kind out of the can? My favorite?"

"Your favorite," Kurt confirmed. He helped Blaine sit up, propping him up against the headboard with a few pillows before sitting down himself, spoon in hand. "Open up," he grinned. Blaine rolled his eyes. They both knew that he was perfectly capable of feeding himself, but he opened his mouth anyway, accepting Kurt's assistance as he emptied the bowl, only stopping to sneeze or cough a few times in the process.

Kurt set the empty bowl and spoon back on the tray, handing Blaine a glass of water and two pills. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked, pressing a hand to Blaine's warm forehead after he'd drained the glass.

"I don't know. Maybe a little," he sighed, "I just hate that I'm not down at the theater. The show started at seven, and people are counting on me to perform. I feel like I'm letting everyone down."

"Blaine, you're sick. Everyone knows you wouldn't miss a show unless it was absolutely necessary." Kurt told him gently, brushing a stray curl behind his ear.

"But I haven't missed a single performance since I started getting roles a few years ago."

"And I'm sure your understudy will do a fine job tonight. Don't worry about it, honey. Just try to get some rest, okay?" Blaine nodded. Kurt stood up, reaching to grab the hem of his t-shirt before pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor, sweatpants following shortly after.

"Not that I don't appreciate looking upon your godlike beauty in various states of undress," Blaine grinned, "but what are you doing?"

"I thought I'd turn in early tonight," Kurt replied simply, reaching over to turn the light out, "and you need some cuddling to get your mind off Broadway." He carefully navigated the dark room, moving around to the other side of the bed before pulling up the covers and sliding onto the mattress. Blaine sneezed again.

"I don't want to get you sick, babe. You should go."

"I'll be fine," Kurt assured him, "Now slide your little Broadway star ass over here and let me hold you." Blaine chuckled; smiling into the dark as he pushed his pillow closer and settled into the warm, awaiting arms, back pressing against Kurt's pale chest. He sighed into the silky fabric of his pillowcase. Kurt rubbed gentle circles against his abdomen as if he could massage the stomachache away. Blaine reached down to tangle their left hands together, running a fingertip across Kurt's silver wedding band.

Kurt hummed happily, smiling against Blaine's skin between gentle kisses to his neck. He hadn't really been planning to go to bed this early (Kurt wasn't sure if he'd even turned off the TV in the living room), but he didn't think he could stand leaving Blaine alone for another minute knowing he was sick _and _sad about missing his performance. Kurt knew how important his husband's work was to him. Blaine was just as passionate about his time on stage as Kurt was about the time he spent designing. He loved the energy and escape it provided, and though he would deny it, Kurt knew Blaine loved the attention of his constantly growing fanbase. He loved walking out the stage door night after night to sign the Playbills of starry-eyed audience members who complimented him or professed their love and undying support of his career. Kurt had known from the moment they'd met in high school that he'd been born to perform.

Blaine's breathing gradually slowed and deepened, his grip on Kurt's hand falling slack. "Kurt?" The soft whisper took him by surprise. He would've sworn that Blaine had fallen asleep.

"Mhmm?"

"I love you."

Kurt held him closer, feeling overwhelmingly blessed. "I love you, too." Blaine relaxed against his husband's chest, deciding that this was a much better place to be tonight than under the hot lights of a stage, even if he had to deal with being sick. Not even his love of performing could hold a candle to the love he felt for this man. Kurt was his everything. He always would be.

* * *

><p>I love reviews! :D<p> 


	6. Love is Blind

**A/N:** Originally prompted by bitchboughtmycookies on Tumblr. Blind!Blaine and Kurt's wedding day.

* * *

><p>Their wedding ceremony wasn't your typical wedding ceremony, but then, their relationship had never been very typical either.<p>

Blaine had trusted Kurt to design everything perfectly, from choosing a color scheme, to picking out their suits, to the types of flowers that were going to be in the vases at their reception. When Kurt had finalized every last detail, he'd shared them all with Blaine, painting him the picture of their fairytale day, and his fiance had smiled so wide it nearly made Kurt's heart shatter from too much love.

"It's gonna be so beautiful, even I'll be able to see it," he had said.

They both knew it was an exaggeration—Blaine's world had been dark since birth—but Kurt had accepted the compliment with a grin, setting down the fabric samples he'd brought for Blaine to touch and leaning over to capture the other man's lips in a kiss.

* * *

><p>Two months later, Kurt stood at the alter of the nondenominational New York City church they'd selected for their venue. Though neither of them were particularly religious, Kurt had loved the way the sunlight streamed through the stained-glass windows, and Blaine had appreciated the quiet atmosphere. The last thing he needed was an outdoor wedding where he might miss a single word because of a blaring car horn or group of babbling tourists in Central Park.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ready, little brother?" Cooper asked, straightening Blaine's bow tie one last time.<p>

"Yes," he replied, a little breathlessly, "I've been waiting for this day forever."

"Come on," Cooper smiled, moving to Blaine's side to get a grip on his arm, "Let's get you down that aisle to Prince Charming." Blaine took a steadying breath as Cooper led the way. He could tell when they stepped into the sanctuary. Cooper gently pulled him to a stop, and the soft murmur of voices met his ear. Their company was a small group of family and friends from high school and college, all the most important people in their lives.

He waited for a few quiet minutes, holding onto his brother's sleeve with a sweaty hand. Then soft piano music began to play, and Cooper murmured, "That's our cue, Blainey." Blaine walked along at his brother's side, feeling his heart clench and pound and race in his chest. Kurt hadn't told him that the pianist would playing "Teenage Dream," the Katy Perry hit that had been _their song_ since high school, the one that had blared from Blaine's phone every time Kurt called for nearly a decade. The surprise made him feel warm all over, and with every step, Blaine could feel his heart tugging him forward, pulling him closer to the man who waited for him at the end of the aisle.

No one had questioned either of them about why Blaine was the one walking down the aisle. It wasn't based on any ridiculous determination of who was more "the bride" of the couple. Blaine had chosen this himself.

Kurt had known, from the very beginning of their relationship, that committing to Blaine meant committing to things that normal couples never had to deal with. Kurt had known it from their very first date, when he'd had to guide Blaine through Breadstix to their table and read items off the menu for him. He'd known it when Blaine had trouble with some of his assignments in school and Kurt had been forced to find ways to help explain pre-cal without being able to show him examples on paper. He knew it every day when he woke up and made them each a cup of coffee, unable to help but listen closely while Blaine showered, always a little nervous that he might slip in the dark.

Kurt knew it wasn't always going to be easy, but he'd stuck by Blaine every step of the way. When the darkness had grown heavy during Blaine's senior year, making him afraid—"How am I supposed to live a normal life, Kurt? High school is one thing, but it's about to be over, and the real world might be too much."—Kurt had held him and reassured him and promised him that everything would work out. He'd never given up on Blaine, and though the world remained dark around him, Kurt was his light, helping him pull through every challenge and over every bump in the road.

So today, on one of their most important days together, Blaine chose to walk to his light through the darkness. In a way, his journey down the aisle was symbolic of every day they'd spent together.

"Is it beautiful, Coop?" Blaine dared to whisper.

His brother squeezed his arm, "Gorgeous," he confirmed, "It's bright. Lots of white everywhere, with shades of dark red that match the flowers on both of your tuxedos. Everyone's watching you with big smiles. Mom's already started crying." Blaine chuckled under his breath.

"What about him?" There was no question to who he was referring to.

"Kurt's as handsome as ever. You can see the hearts in his eyes from here," Cooper told him, "I think he might just be in love with you, squirt." Blaine gave his best man a playful shove as they took their last few steps and paused. The music faded into a conclusion and Cooper squeezed Blaine's shoulder one last time before moving away. Blaine reached out a knowing hand into the darkness and felt Kurt's familiar fingers immediately threading through his own.

"Hi," the soft voice greeted.

"Hey," Blaine replied.

"You look incredible."

"You do, too." Blaine didn't have to be able to see to know that he spoke the truth.

Kurt helped Blaine up the four steps to where the preacher stood, and they took their places, hands held between them as they faced each other. Kurt stared, and Blaine's thumbs stroked over the back of Kurt's hands, each taking in the other in the best way they could.

The preacher spoke through the introductions and formalities before each groom shared their personal vows. Kurt had memorized his own as well, determined not to read off a paper since Blaine didn't have that luxury. By the time he'd finished, Blaine's hazel eyes were swimming with tears, and he laughed quietly when the preacher asked for him to share his vows.

"Now that Kurt's got me all emotional!" he exclaimed. Laughter echoed through the church as their audience chuckled along with him. Blaine composed himself enough to get through his vows, even as a few tears slid down his cheeks. When he'd finished, Kurt lifted his fiance's hand up to his face, tracing Blaine's fingers across his cheek to show that he too, had started to cry.

Their simple silver wedding rings were each inscribed with two words that they'd chosen for each other, a delicate script on the inside and Braille on the outside. Kurt slid Blaine's onto his finger first: _My Inspiration_. Then Blaine took Kurt's hand and carefully slid the second ring on, tracing his index finger around the band once it was in place: _My Light_.

The couple waited as the preacher got through a few more sentences, and finally they were pronounced to be "partners in love, life, and heart, united in marriage from this day forward," and allowed to share their first kiss, not as awkward teenagers, not as longtime boyfriends, not as fiances, but as husbands, committed to each other for the rest of their lives.

Blaine slid his hands over Kurt's arms and up his shoulders and neck to cradle his face. Kurt pressed their bodies together, holding Blaine's waist, and their lips crushed together in a familiar, if a little tearful, display of comfort, love, and affection. Their friends and family cheered as they kissed, and when they finally broke apart, Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms for a tight hug.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you more," Blaine countered.

"Not possible," Kurt pressed a kiss against his neck, "Can we just agree that it's a tie?"

"Yes," Blaine laughed, "We can do that."

* * *

><p><em>Their wedding rings: bit. ly KVUXGL (take out the spaces)_


End file.
